Afternoon tea with the king
by Aradia la fata
Summary: Uther invites Morgana to an afternoon tea in his chambers. Where anyting can happen...
1. Chapter 1

Afternoon tea with the king

**Hello ****everybody! This is the first story I publish. **

**This story takes place at some point of season 1. In my story Uther isn't Morgana's father. **

**Oh, and it contains more or less explicit sex, so, if you aren't appropriated aged or don't like this kind of story, please, don't read it.**

**And I must say my English isn't so good, so I'm sorry for any error (if you find one, please tell me, so I can improve).**

**Have fun! :o)**

**DISCLAIMER – I sadly do not own Merlin or any of the characters. Only the plot.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Morgana wasn't sure about how everything has started. Only what she could feel was his body too close to hers, so hot and intense…

About one hour ago, she was in her chambers with Gwen talking about something she couldn't even remember while he was pushing her against the wall.

Someone had knocked the door. Gwen opened it. "Excuse me, my Lady. King Uther invites you for an afternoon tea… in his chambers.", said king's manservant.

It had made Morgana's heart beats strongly. "I'll be there as soon as I can", answered her before the old man smile in comprehension and leaves. "Gwen!" started her, "I need your help to change".

"Yes, my lady", said Gwen. "Why do you think the king wants to see you now?", asked her while helping Morgana to wear the green dress, that reflected her beautiful eyes. They were very close friends and both of them knew the maid had all the freedom to ask or say whatever she wants to her lady.

Morgana sighed before answering. "I don't know", she smirked. Well, it wasn't totally true, but it also wasn't totally a lie. She felt confused, sometimes Uther was so gentle and kind to her… and then something involving magic happens… and the king turns himself to another man. A very furious one. And she always tries to bring the gentle one back, saying it was madness to kill someone because of a thing this person couldn't control. She was convinced that magic could be used to good if it were treated as a good thing. And this only uses to make the king more and more mad and…

"You love him!" Gwen was shocked with her discovery. Morgana opened her mouth but couldn't say a word. She felts herself freezing, and then warming. Sometimes Gwen knew her better than herself.

"Gwen, I'm so confused!", Morgana felt a tear falling down her face. Gwen embraced her "shh… it's ok, Morgana. Relax. You love him and he had just invited you to a tea at his chambers".

"But Gwen, I'm not sure about what I feel. First I think I love him, because he's such an incredible man… and then he takes some stupid decision and I can't help but argue. And…" Morgana didn't finished.

"It's fine… Morgana, love someone means you accept the person with his good and bad points. And love isn't the same of agree about everything!" Gwen was still embracing her.

Morgana considered it for a moment. "Yes, I think you are right", Morgana sighed. "Thanks, Gwen".

Gwen smiled. She really appreciates to be useful to her friends in this kind of situation. "Plus," Gwen continued, "I think the king loves you too". Morgana gave her a surprised look before the maid explains. "What? I'm not silly, Morgana! I've already noticed the way he looks at you, when you smile, when you eat and even when you're having an argument; the way he always touch your arm to comment something, and hold your hand in every difficult moment… and, of course, I've noticed all the invitations for dinners, teas, rides…"

Morgana felt her heart melting and smiled. Gwen was really a good friend. She now felt self confident to meet Uther. And there she came.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think?<strong>

**Please, review. Your oppinion is really important to me. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thanks a lot for the review!**

**Here is another chapter, with Morgana at Uther's chambers. **

**And I may advert things are becoming hot.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Morgana was knocking Uther's chambers door. She was surprised when the king himself opened it. "Hello, Uther", she said feeling a little bit anxious.

"Morgana, my dear!" He was smiling when he looked at her body, stopping his look at her hips and then at her full breasts before his eyes met hers. "You are so beautiful… Please, come in!"

Morgana entered king's chambers. No. Not king's chambers. Uther's chambers. Her Uther. The kind and gentle man she knew there was under the stressed king. The man who always holds her hand while walking by the fields. The man who wants to protect her from anything who even thinks about be bad to her. The man with whom she fell in love.

"Morgana", said Uther and she noticed she was standing in the middle of the room looking at Uther's mouth. "May would you like to take a sit?".

"Oh… I… Yes! Thanks!" Uther helped her to sit and sat in front of her.

He noticed that Morgana was shocked when she saw him serving the tea. "I dismissed my manservant then we can get more comfortable", explained him. Morgana smiled, that smile makes his heart bigger and hotter. And Morgana was enchanted too. It wasn't common to see the king making this kind of simple things, like serving the tea. And she thought it was adorable. "Milk?"

"Yes, please". After Uther finished serving them both, Morgana tasted a biscuit distractedly. "huummm…" as she opened her eyes she realized Uther looking at her with fire in his eyes.

"We really should do this more times, Morgana. I feel so good spending some time with you", said him taking her hand and trying to control himself.

She felt something she couldn't explain, something in her belly that made her sigh. Something she always fell when the king touch her, even when it was an innocent touch. "Uther…"

"Yes, Morgana?" He realized what he was making to her, and that only made him wish to continue, wish to make her sigh again and again.

"You make me feel… special." Her eyes were closed again, like if she was trying to concentrate her attention in Uther's big hand holding hers. Suddenly she felt his other hand touch delicately her chin and opened her eyes, just to see Uther really closed to her.

"Good, because you are very special to me, Morgana". He said everything looking inside her eyes and she could see lots of feelings into his eyes. Kindness… joy… delight… enchantment… love and… fire. She wondered if he could see all this in her eyes too. She knew he could when his hand moved from her chin to her cheek and then to her neck, and he started to get closer and closer… and pressed his lips right on hers, softly. A gentle and loving kiss, that become more urgent when he caressed her lips with his tongue and she sighed, opening her mouth to receive him. Uther smiled and didn't hesitate to push his tongue into the lady mouth, making the kiss even hotter and urgent.

Uther pulled away, only to see Morgana still with closed eyes and half opened lips. They were both breathing hard. As the lady opened her eyes, Uther could see they were on fire, what made him satisfied.

So he crushed his lips on hers again. Furiously.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! I'm sorry for stop this in the middle of everything, and for it be a so short chapther. But I was trying to write the continuation and I thought this part was already ok, so… =D<strong>

**And tell me what you thought about Morgana and Uther's first (and second heheh) kiss.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, guys! **

**Thank you so much for the reviews! =)**

**Reviews really help me to know if I'm taking the story to an interesting way.**

**Oh, and I had lots of fun imagining the scene to write this part. I hope you have fun reading it too! **

* * *

><p>Previously…<p>

_A gentle and loving kiss, that become more urgent when he caressed her lips with his tongue and she sighed, opening her mouth to receive him. Uther smiled and didn't hesitate to push his tongue into the lady mouth, making the kiss even hotter and urgent._

_Uther pulled away, only to see Morgana still with closed eyes and half opened lips. They were both breathing hard. As the lady opened her eyes, Uther could see they were on fire, what made him satisfied. So he crushed his lips on hers again. Furiously._

Chapter 3

When Morgana realized, Uther was pressing her to the wall. Her heart was beating so fast, she couldn't believe this was really happening. Gwen was right; it seems Uther loves her… Well, or at least he desires her. Oh! What if he wants just to have sex with her and then forget about her existence? What if he doesn't love her in the same way she does?

Her contemplation has been suddenly interrupted by Uther's mouth in her neck. He was kissing hard, and soon started to suck it. Morgana was out of her mind. She gasped as he bit her, and it made the king smiles and move his mouth along her collarbone, soon reaching her neckline. He was leaving wet kisses by all the way his lips went, while his hands reached her breasts and pressed it.

"Oh! Uther… I…" as Morgana moaned Uther was becoming more and more horny. He moved his mouth to hers and kissed hard, interrupting something she was about to say.

Morgana gasped when she felt something hard pressing her belly. She could only imagine what it was. As she didn't have any sexual experience, it kind of scared her a little bit. She trusts Uther when he was the kind man, but what if this one kissing her so hard were the aggressive king? Anyway, all the sensation was so good… It made her desire for him increase.

His tongue was dancing with hers, and she realized her arms had gone around Uther's neck without she had noticed the movement. Her fingers were in the middle of his hair, and she start to pull it as Uther's hands held firmly her hips, pressing the lady hardly between the wall and his body, making her groan.

Seeing Morgana, who was always very self-confident, becoming so vulnerable in his arms, was driving Uther crazy. "You are so hot, Morgana… so tempting!" He whispered in her ear, making her turn her face up, looking for his mouth. She wanted another kiss. She needed it. But all Uther did was passing his lips by her face, her jaw, her chin… near to her lips, but never touching them.

"Uther… please", she cried.

"Yes, my dear?" He was having so much fun with her urge.

"Kiss me again", she ordered not opening her eyes.

Uther looked at her face and thought she has never seemed more beautiful. "Your wish is my duty, milady". He licked her lips sensually and covered her mouth with his once again, still holding her body firmly.

Morgana's hands were going down by Uther's back, coming to his belly and entering inside the king's clothes, feeling his body. She was amazed at how hard and muscled he was. She started to take off his shirt, and he broke the kiss to help her. Morgana's hands had touched his chest and were slowly going down. Uther's gaze was on her face, he was pleasant to see her enchantment in discovering his body. Touch his body wasn't enough to her. She needed to taste it. So Morgana took her lips to his chest, kissing and sucking, making the king groan. Very surprised, Uther groaned again as her soft hands held his cock, caressing it by its top to the base.

"Morgana…" whispered Uther, making her look at his face. "Do not play with me like this".

"Why not, Uther?" She asked with her best naïve face, and that made him want to demonstrate to her what could happen... But he didn't want to force anything. He cared too much about her. So he repressed his instincts the best he could during Morgana's ministration. "Don't you like it? Or maybe am I doing it wrong?" she said everything while moving her hand excruciatingly slow. "Maybe should I do it faster?" She intensified her movements, making Uther groan high.

Incapable of endure it anymore, Uther took both of the lady's wrists almost aggressively and pressed her hard to the wall, kissing her furiously. The kiss wasn't even a little bit gentle, he bit her lower lip before his tongue invaded Morgana's mouth without permission and without mercy. It made her gasp, as she didn't expect such an intense reaction from him.

Without stop the kiss, Uther started to drive them to the bed. When Morgana has noticed, they were kissing beside the king's bed, and he was starting to unlace her dress. Only then she realized what they were about to do.

"Uther!"

* * *

><p><strong>So? Was it good?<strong>

**I pretended to post this one today in the morning, but I couldn't use the computer because of a commitment at work. **

**Next one will be very hot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you very very much for the reviews! And also for adding this as favourite story and me as favourite author! You're amazing! You can't imagine how it can be a wonderful incentive! =D Thank you again!**

**Oh, and I have to say that this story will have just more one or two chapters, I think. At the beginning I was planning to write it as a one-shot, but ideas didn't stop to come... Well, and I'm also thinking about writing a continuation.**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

_Without stop the kiss, Uther start to drive them to the bed. When Morgana noticed, they were kissing beside the king's bed, and he was starting to unlace her dress. Only then she realized what they were about to do._

"_Uther!"_

Chapter 4

Her voice sounded kind of scared, but not really panicked. However, it's Morgana we are talking about. Uther pulled away to look at her face. As he had imagined she could react like this, he was smiling.

"I thought you wanted this too, Morgana." He said calmly, still holding her.

"I want! It's just…"

"Good!" Uther unexpected kissed her, interrupting whatever she was trying to say. Of course he would never force her. But she was just so tempting; her body was so hot and so near to his that he couldn't resist a kiss.

"Uther!" she broke the kiss still looking scared and surprised.

"Morgana." He smiled.

"I… I want, it's just… I…I…" She looked down, embarrassed.

"Say it, my dear." He gently kissed her forehead. Sometimes he makes her feel so confused! "You can trust me, Morgana". He caressed her cheek.

She looked at his eyes. "It's just… I… I've never been with a man like this before, Uther."

"I know", he whispered sweetly. The king was enchanted with the sudden innocence in Morgana's eyes. "If you don't want to, that's fine…" Now she was sure it was the kind and gentle Uther who was there, and it made her scare decrease.

"But I want!" Her usual self-confidence had just come back to her.

He kissed her gently. "You know, we don't have to do this now…"

"Uther, please!" Lady Morgana was back!

"We're going to have so much time to this kind of…"

"Uther!" She interrupted him. "I want you to make love to me!" She pressed her body sensually against to his, making his hands go by instinct to her hips as he gasped in surprise. He crushed his lips at hers and soon his mouth went to Morgana's neck. Uther's hand came to her back, and started to unlace her dress again.

Morgana's green dress fell around her. Uther moved a little bit away from Morgana, only to admire her body. She could see a mix of enchantment, passion, fire and love in his eyes. "You are so gorgeous, Morgana!" as he said that, Uther kissed her very hard and started to took her to bed. After place her on the bed, he took off his trousers and came to lie above her, always looking into her eyes. Morgana took a fast look of his body and soon her eyes were caught by his gaze.

"Uther!" he looked at her patiently. "Just… be gentle, please."

"Always, my dear!" he answered passionately.

Uther's lips came to hers, gentle at the beginning. Soon, he intensified the kiss, at the same time his hands reached Morgana's thighs, and slowly went up, leaving a chill behind his touches. When his strong hands arrived at her bottom and pressed it, Morgana moaned, arching her body and pushing her tongue hardly inside Uther's mouth. Her reaction made the king pleased. She groaned in surprise when he started to suck her tongue.

His hands continued going up slowly, arriving at her hips, her waist, going up over her side and arriving finally at her full breasts.

"So beautiful…" Uther whispered. Morgana was very concentrated trying to breath, and gasped in surprise when his hot and wet tongue licked one of her nipples. She groaned high as she felt his mouth involving it and sucking.

"Uther…" She was moaning and arching her body to have more contact with him. Her hands held his head, while his hands went, one to the other breast, caressing it; and the other to her wetness, making the lady scream in pleasure and surprise. She had never felt something like this. Of course she had already touched herself. Some nights, in her dark chambers, after awake from one of her nightmares, she can't calm herself down and sleep again without touching her body a little bit. Most of the times, she thinks about Uther and the way he looks at her. But having him on the bed with her touching her body like that was completely different!

"Oh! Uther!" She groaned when she felt his mouth suck her other nipple and one of his thick fingers penetrating her. She was having such a good pleasure, like she never wondered to be possible to have.

Uther also couldn't believe he was really doing this to her. It had so much time he haven't stood with a woman… or at least a woman he really loves. He was afraid that, when Morgana groaned again, he would wake up alone on his bed, like so many times it happened before. But at this time, it was real. He could feel her hot and soft body under his. He could hear her groaning in pleasure. And he could feel her nails scratching his back.

Morgana was almost in her climax when Uther stopped and she moaned in protest.

"No, Morgana. Not yet, my dear." He smiled at her urge. It makes her looks so self-confident, so beautiful… So hot and seductive and, at the same time, so lovely… so Morgana!

"Uther, please… we can't stop like this!" Her voice sounded imploring and almost angry, in a way only Morgana could sound. And that made Uther smile.

"Who said I'm stopping now?" She looked a little surprised. "I barely begun, milady!" He kissed her and started to position himself between Morgana's thighs.

"Uther? What are you going to do?" This time she was more curious than anything else.

"You'll see… I promise you're going to like it…"

She was about to answer something, but she forgot it when she felt something at her entrance… and at this time it wasn't a finger, since both of his hands were holding firmly her hips. No, it was something thicker… and probably bigger as well.

"Uther…"

"Shh… Relax, Morgana…" he kissed her, first softly. But the kiss became hotter as her arms involved Uther's neck, trying to keep him there (as if he would consider being in another place…). Her tongue caressed his lips, suggesting it wants to enter, but don't entering, what soon made Uther more horny than he would be able to control.

No! He couldn't lose his control like this! Well, at least not at that kind of situation, when it was Morgana's first time. Focus, Uther! Damn, you're the king of Camelot, not a teenager with hormones out of control!

Uther broke the kiss. Both of them were breathing so hard… he took a longer breath, looking at her eyes. He thought she could be scared again, but she wasn't. The only thing there was in her gaze was fire and… love?

"I promise I'll be gentle, my dear… Try to be relaxed, Morgana."

As he said that, Uther started to push himself inside of her. It was a little bit difficult at the beginning, but as she relaxed, he could penetrate her. She groaned with a painful face.

"Oh God, Morgana!" He exclaimed amazed when he could slowly penetrate her completely for the first time.

When he opened his eyes to look at her face, the pain was clearly there.

"Uther..." She whispered. "You said I would like..."

Uther smiled. She was so naïve, sometimes!

"Oh, you'll! Trust me... Don't be so hasty, Morgana! Let's try again!"

He took his cock out of her. Morgana felt strange... without him she felt... empty.

When he penetrated her again, slowly, it wasn't so painful anymore. "Oh! Uther!" He repeated the process again and again, very slowly, so she could get used with him.

Soon, her face hadn't any trace of pain. Her eyes were again in fire, and when she started to move her hips following his movements, Uther increased the rhythm. Morgana closed her eyes lost in her own pleasure. She threw her head back, arching her body. And seeing her like that just made Uther lose his control.

He was pumping hard, much harder than he intended, but Morgana wasn't protesting. Uther was right. She was liking it a lot! His mouth was leaving lickings, bites and wet kisses, by her neck and collarbone. Morgana was groaning out of her mind. She haven't even noticed when her hands started to go up and down along Uther's back, sometimes reaching his bottom and pressing it.

"Faster, Uther... faster, please!"

Uther was pumping as fast as he could. His mouth went to her breasts, sucking very hard one nipple, and then the other one, making her arch and groan again. She felt like she could never get enough of Uther... her Uther!

"Uther! I... I..." She was near her climax. She had never felt something like this before. How someone could live so much time without these feelings? And how could she live in Camelot so many years, so much time loving Uther, and only now have her release? "Oh! I... I feel..." She was breathing so hard that she wasn't able to say a phrase.

"That's fine, Morgana." His mouth came to hers in a kiss that contained all his feelings for her. His desire and passion, but also his love and his care. And he received back her passion and trust, her desire and her admiration for him and... love?

And so, in the middle of this significant kiss, they reached their climax together.

Uther let himself resting on Morgana's body, her arms holding him and caressing his hair. Both of them were breathing so hard, having big smiles on their faces.

"You can't imagine how many times I've dreamed about this, Morgana. I always thought you wouldn't want me." His head was resting on the curve of her neck.

"Oh, Uther!" her voice was very sweet. "You're such a wonderful man! Why wouldn't I want you?"

"Well... You're so gorgeous... and young! Why would you want a man like me?"

"Because I love you."

Uther looked at her. His gaze was full of love. And he has never been so thankful for her self-confidence, which frequently makes her say exactly what she wants to. He kissed her very gently. Then he broke the kiss, looking inside her eyes.

"I love you too, Morgana. Much more you can imagine."

They kissed again and rested in each other arms for some moments. Caressing each other sweetly and trying to absorb everything they had just made and said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... Here we are!<strong>

**I tried to write a bigger one. :)**

**What do you think? Was it too much explicit? o.O**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Thank you very much for the reviews!**

**This one is really hot. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

"_I love you too, Morgana. Much more you can imagine." _

_They kissed again and rested in each other arms for some moments. Caressing each other sweetly and trying to absorb everything they had just made and said._

Chapter 5

"You was right, Uther." She said calmly.

"About what?" He moved to look at her face, looking curious.

"I loved it!" She smirked.

"Oh, Morgana..." He sounded flattered. "But I haven't finished yet!" She gasped when he gave her a hard kiss. When Morgana's hands started to run along his body seductively, Uther broke the kiss. "Wait, Morgana!" She moaned in protest. "I have plans..."

"I have plans too, Uther! And my plans are about you, me and this bed!" She barely started to kiss his neck hardly when the king groaned. If he would like to follow his plans, he knew they had to stop at that moment! So he gently tried to pull Morgana away, but she was resisting.

"Morgana, please..."

"What's the problem, Uther? You don't want me anymore?" She teased him with a fake sadness, making the king smile.

"You can't imagine how much I want you!" He said cupping her cheek, and suddenly getting off of bed when he noticed she was about to start again. "But I was thinking about a bath... What do you say?"

"A bath?" She couldn't believe. "You want to bath?" He nodded. "Uther... all I want is you!"

Uther's eyes were in fire again. No! Focus, Uther, focus!

"You're so innocent..." he was enchanted again. "Come with me." He offered a hand to her. "I'll show you."

Morgana took his hand and they walked together to the other side of Uther's chambers, where was the tub full of water. He took a big bucket, filled it and put in fireplace.

She took a fast look by the window and saw the sky was already dark, a big full moon lighting the tub's area. It was wonderful to see.

"Did you really think I would be crazy enough to bath without you, Morgana?"

"Well..." She felt her cheeks getting hotter, and she prayed she hadn't blushed. But as Uther caressed her cheek sweetly with a smile, she knew she had. Morgana damned herself. However, Uther was enjoying it. Oh, on the truth, he was enjoying it a lot!

"You're so sweet!" He whispered just before kiss her. The kiss was becoming hotter as Morgana sighed opening her mouth and inviting Uther to enter... what he did pleasantly. She moaned when his hands came to her hips bringing her hardly close to him, and both of them groaned together as their bodies crushed to each other's.

"Uther..." She whispered lost in pleasure when the king's mouth started to suck her collarbone. "The water... I think it's boiling."

He took still few more moments to pull away from her. She has surprise noticed she felt lost without Uther's body near to hers, without his kisses and without his strong and protective arms around her.

Uther put the hot water in the tub, and mixed, trying the temperature. Morgana was again enchanted to see him, the king of Camelot, making something like that. Yes, definitely he was the gentle Uther... She only expected this Uther, her Uther, could stay always with her.

"Come here, my dear, the water is delightful!" Said Uther already into the tub and offering a hand to help her to enter.

"Humm..." Her skin chilled when she had been surrounded by the warm water. Realizing it, Uther passed one of his hands along her thigh, the other one reaching her hard nipple, and pressing it between his fingers. She groaned in surprise, eyes closed, and moved her face up, imploring for another kiss. "Uther..."

"May I help you, milady?" Her urge was so enjoyable to him... He licked her lips sensually, teasing her a little bit more. How much would she endure? He was still teasing her breasts slowly. "Do you like this, Morgana?"

How could she don't? "Uther..." She couldn't endure it anymore!

So she forced herself against him, giving a hard kiss, her arms around his neck and her long legs firmly around his body. Uther gasped, but at the same moment returned the kiss. One of his hands went to her back, holding her. The other one pressed once again her nipple, stronger at this time; what made Morgana give a little scream inside his mouth, and start to move her hips against his erection, but not allowing him to penetrate her. Just teasing!

Uther's hands came to her bottom, pressing and helping her movements. Their tongues fought aggressively by domination. And Morgana won when she positioned her entrance on the top of his hardness.

"Morgana..." he warned, his eyes were closed and at this time, it was him who had his face up looking for her mouth. "Come on, Morgana, please..."

She smirked noticing what she could do to him. Uther felt something hot near to his mouth. Something soft, but it wasn't her lips.

He gasped as he felt Morgana pressing her breasts against to his face. Uther opened his eyes and looked into hers, hypnotized by her so self-confident and daring gaze.

He should have imagined! Knowing her for so many years, knowing how she has such strong opinions and a natural gift to follow her own wishes, he should have imagined she was like that also during the sex.

Uther was trying to suck her nipple, but all he could do was to lick them quickly, since she was rubbing them at his face seductively, going around his mouth, but never stopping at his lips. She was discovering that teasing Uther was something so pleasurable to her than be tempted by him...

"Morgana..." He was imploring.

"Poor Uther... may I help you, Sir?" She smirked, passing her nipples by his lips, and he didn't thought twice before sucking them as hard as he could, taking back the control of situation.

She gasped, and he took an advantage from her little moment of distraction to move his hands to her hips and bring her body down, penetrating her quickly, in an only push. Both of them groaned together. Uther started to move at the same instant, this time don't giving time to her to get used to his movements. Was him the aggressive and bad Uther? But this thinking didn't scare her. On the truth, she was very comfortable is his arms, totally surrendered to Uther – whoever he was.

Soon she started to follow his movements, very hardly too. Things were different at this time. Uther wasn't being so careful with her; he wasn't trying to control his instincts. It doesn't mean he didn't care about her, it was just that he needed Morgana as much as the air he breathes. And more he had her, more he wanted... Never satisfying his urge.

At the same time, Morgana was really appreciating that. All that pleasure he was giving to her, but also the fact Uther could be a kind and gentle man, but he was able to follow his emotions too. And she had appreciated to tease him until he lost his self-control and surrender to his most basics instincts... If at the first time they made love he tried his best to give her pleasure; that was now her way to return it.

Their personalities were so similar! They are a couple that like to play together... Taking pleasure in giving pleasure to each other. And that was making a great complicity arise between them.

"Uther!" Morgana screamed in pleasure while he continued pumping without mercy. For years he didn't feel as alive as at that afternoon and night.

The tub water was shaking with the movements, as well as her breasts, and that combination was making Uther more and more horny...

"Morgana, you're so hot!" He sucked her neck hardly without stopping to move. She let her head fell back, allowing him to do whatever he wants to.

"Uther! It's... It's... coming..." She was gasping.

"Let it come, Morgana..." he answered and kissed her hardly when she had her climax. Few moments after, as he felt her body squeezing around his cock, he had his release too.

Both were breathing hard, lost into each other's gaze.

"I love you, Morgana." They kissed gently, still holding each other.

"I love you too... Much more than I could say." She whispered with her head resting on his shoulder, his cock still inside of her, since their bodies haven't move.

They stood together for some minutes, Morgana holding him and Uther caressing her wet dark hair. So he started to get off of her body, what made her moan. He got up and came out of the tub.

"Uther? Where are you going?"

"Do not move, Morgana!" He answered still walking away. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

He quickly came back, with a white towel around his waist and another one on his hands. The king of Camelot picking towels? Morgana really loved that! Gentle Uther was back.

He offered one hand to her, helping Morgana to come out of the tub. Then he involved her with the big and soft towel, which was delightfully warm.

"Oh..." She moaned as the towel's heat warmed her wet body.

"I let the towels near to the fireplace..." He explained, helping her dry.

He didn't stop to surprise her!

As both of them were dried, he took her hand and drove her back to the bed, taking some fruits on the table on their way.

"All these activities let me so hungry!" said Uther, offering an apple to her. She smiled and accepted it, biting while her eyes never left his gaze. "Oh, Morgana, no provocations for a while! I'm really hungry!"

"What?" Her voice sounded so innocent. "I'm just eating the apple you gave me... and it's so good!" She bitted it again. "Do you want to try?" She brought the apple to his lips and he bitted it looking into her eyes, just like she did. The king smirked victorious when she shivered.

"Maybe you want to try the grapes, Morgana... They're delicious..." Uther ate a grape, his eyes closed and pleasure clear at his face. "huummm..."

At the same instant, Morgana was on his lap, putting the fruits on the bedside table and kissing him hard. He smiled and returned the kiss, their tongues were dancing in perfect harmony.

He embraced her and suddenly inverted their positions, making Morgana lie on the bed and getting over her.

"I think the grapes can wait..." he said kissing her hard. He started biting her lower lip and sucking it again and again, making the lady moans and arches her body against his. Uther hand's come to her breasts, squeezing both of them strongly. Morgana's hips went up without she had realized the movement; at the same time her head laid back and Uther started to kiss her chin, her jaw, coming down to her neck...

"Oh, god! Uther, this is so good!"

He has just started to suck her nipples when they started to hear something they couldn't pay attention at the beginning.

Uther was now biting delicately her breasts, when the sound grew louder. They stopped and so they could hear it clearly. It sounded like... someone knocking on the door. Aggressively.

"Sir? May I come in?"

* * *

><p><strong>So? Was it good?<strong>

**Who do you think it would be the killjoy knocking?**

**I have to advert next one will be the last chapter – but not the end of everything! **

**I've already started to plan the continuation (I need a title!), and I'll post it as soon as this story finishes.**

**Why another story and not still this one? Well, an afternoon tea can't long for so much time... New "adventures" are coming, out of king's chambers, and if things start to happen at this story, I'm afraid the initial propose would be lost. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I loved all of them! =D**

**This is the last chapter, but as I'd said, it isn't the end of everything! In a few days I'm starting to post the continuation (I already have the 5 initial chapters planned, just waiting to be written!).**

**But for now... Who would be knocking?**

**Have fun!**

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

_Uther was now biting delicately her breasts, when the sound grew louder. They stopped and so they could hear it clearly. It sounded like... someone knocking on the door. Aggressively._

"_Sir? May I come in?"_

Chapter 6

Morgana and Uther were frozen, looking scared at each other. They didn't dare to move a muscle or even to take a breath.

"Sir? I'm entering!" The man outside king's chambers declared as he didn't received any reply.

"No!" Uther answered still scared of imagining what would happen if he entered and saw him over his ward, both naked on the bed! Morgana relaxed as she knew who was on the other side of the door, starting to kiss Uther's jaw and making the king moan.

"Is everything fine there inside? Are you feeling well?" The man asked. He obviously could hear something.

"Yes!" The king answered with his voice not so firm.

"So, can I come in? We need to talk."

"No! Do not enter, Arthur!" He recovered his control by holding strongly Morgana's wrists above her head when she had started to drive her hands down by his body. She was really amused by Uther's situation, biting her own lower lip to not laugh. "I mean... I'm... hum... I'm a little bit... busy."

"Oh. Am I disturbing you, my love?" She kissed his jaw. "If I can help you with something..." Morgana whispered with a mock innocence that made him want to show her lots of things she could do to him...

"Morgana, please..." He whispered trying his best to control himself.

"Yes, Uther? I'll be so glad to make you feel better!" She started to move her body suggestively against his erection. Uther couldn't help but groan.

"Father? What's happening?" Arthur's voice came again.

"Oh, come on; use your imagination, Arthur!" Morgana whispered no stopping her movements.

"It's... I'm fine, Arthur! What's the problem?"

"Morgana." Arthur answered.

"Yes, I have to agree..." Uther whispered, so Morgana stopped for few seconds and looked at him with a fake outrage on her face. As he smiled, she felt encouraged and started moving her body again. "What about her?"

"She isn't in her chambers." He answered.

"Obviously!" Morgana whispered kissing any part of Uther her mouth could reach.

"Father?" Arthur's voice brought him back to reality.

"Arthur!" He gasped when Morgana sucked his neck in an especially strong way. "Do you have... do you have any idea where is she?"

"Well..." Now it was Arthur who hadn't any words to say. Good. "Actually I don't know, Sir."

"Thank God!" Uther whispered. "What?" Now he was speaking in a high voice, with a simulated worry. "I want you to tell me exactly what have happened with her! Are you hearing me, Arthur?" Even Morgana stopped teasing him and looked at Uther a little bit scared, with her half opened mouth.

"I think I could tell you much better than Arthur, my king!" She teased, still seriously.

"Please, Morgana, try to be a good girl... just for a moment!"

"I know you prefer me to be a bad girl, Uther!" She whispered near to his ear and bitted it, making him gasps.

"Well..." started Arthur. "All we know is that Gaius had sent Merlin to delivery her potion... for her nightmares, you know Morgana..."

"Much better you can imagine now!" She said and Uther looked at her with fire in his eyes again. Focus, Uther! Your dear ward is supposed to be in danger!

"Continue, Arthur! Have this boy, Merlin, made anything to her?"

"What? No! He would never hurt her in any way! I trust him!"

"Of course he wouldn't!" she agreed. "He's my friend!"

"And so? Please tell me it, Arthur! If something happened to her I would never forgive myself!"

"So sweet!" Morgana was enchanted and they kissed gently.

"And the guilty will be severely punished, of course." The king added.

"Well... Merlin has just told me that she wasn't there."

"Is this all?"

"Yes, Sir. I came here because I don't know if she is fine and..."

"I've never been better!" She kissed Uther again.

"She's fine!" Uther said.

Arthur stood in silence for a few moments.

"I'm... sorry, father, but... how could you know that?"

"He's so naïve..." Morgana smirked.

"I... I..." Uther realized what he had said totally by impulse. Morgana was biting her lower lip again, trying not to laugh.

"I'm too smart to get in trouble like this, Uther!" She said.

"I know it because she's too smart to get in trouble like this, Arthur!" Uther was thankful.

"I know, but even so... I'll take the knights and search for her!" Arthur couldn't understand the sudden tranquillity on his father's voice. He knew the king would do anything for Morgana!

"No!" Uther screamed.

"Aren't you worried about me, Uther?" She released her wrists from Uther's hands and started caressing him again.

"I will personally make sure she's safe! Let me deal with her." Uther answered.

"Oh!" Morgana smiled. "My champion!" She kissed him and Uther took advantage of this to take her wrists again.

"Will you need some help?" Arthur offered.

"What? No! I want Uther to be the only one do this to me!" She whispered and Uther couldn't help but laugh a little bit at her so shocked face.

"No Arthur, thank you, I think I'm able to do this by myself... And if I know Morgana, I'm quite sure she is really fine."

"You can't imagine..." She teased moving her body again.

"But sir..."

"Also, I'm sure she's probably just left for a short walk under the moonlight and wouldn't like to be disturbed by so many knights... She'll be safe with me."

"Oh, Uther... What a gentleman you are!" She kissed him sweetly.

"Very well, sir." Arthur answered. "Good night."

"Good night, Arthur."

They waited in silence for some moments, to make sure Arthur had gone, and then started laughing.

"Morgana, how could you?" He was amused.

"Oh, I know you loved it! And... I wouldn't let the chance to tease you like that escape from my hands!"

"But seriously, Arthur could have noticed you are here."

"Well... Anyway, he would have to know about us some day, wouldn't him?" She was serious now.

"Yes, and he will. But I don't think finding us on the bed is the best way to inform him..."

"Yes, you're right, Uther." She agreed, and for a while he couldn't believe it. "But... I couldn't resist you... so near to me, so hot, so hard..." She moved suggestively again.

Uther realized he was still holding her hands above her head. "I have to say I loved it!" He whispered with a big smile, and this time it was Morgana who couldn't believe it. "I feel so good with you, Morgana... so alive."

He kissed her, without release her wrists, first gently, and soon making the kiss hotter. When she tried to release her hands, he held them strongly. "No, Morgana." She moaned in protest. "You teased me for all that time... Now it's my time to tease you a little bit. I think it's fair." He declared in such a royal way that she felt a shiver across her body.

Uther kissed her hardly, biting and sucking her mouth. The kiss soon started to go dawn, by her chin, her neck, her collarbone... He sucked so hard, not caring about possible marks he would let easily on her pale skin.

"Uther! I... I haven't teased you like this!"

"That's what you say..."

His mouth was still coming down, arriving at her breasts. He sucked hardly, biting sometimes. Now it was Morgana who was groaning without any control and squirming under his body. Since she wasn't able to make anything with her hands, all she could do was groan more and more during Uther's ministrations.

His mouth continued going down. It was going to her stomach, and Morgana's hips went up with a little scream as his lips touched the lower part of her belly. He continued going down, arriving at the humidity between her legs.

Uther gave a seductive gaze to Morgana, who was now looking at him in expectative, breathing really hard. He inhaled her scent, what made her feel another shiver.

"No..." she said weakly, more as a moaning than as a word, when she realized what he wanted.

"Yes!" He insisted. "I want to taste you, Morgana." He licked the low part of her belly. "I'm sure you're delicious!"

He didn't give her any time to response, and started to lick quickly her humidity. All she could do was screaming lost in pleasure.

Uther finally released her wrists, using one of his hands to tease her breasts and the other one to help him, opening her thighs even more and, after that, letting his fingers enter into her body. Morgana's hands went instinctively to his head, keeping him there. She was amazed! He knew so well where and how to touch her!

When she was almost having her climax Uther stopped and she was about to protest. He was again over her, finding his place between her legs. In a moment of distraction, she inverted their positions. Uther gasped in surprise, lying back on his bed, now having Morgana with a dare smirk on her face lying over him.

He could easily make them return to their initial position, since he was much bigger and stronger than her. But he was very curious about what she had in mind and also very excited with the entire situation...

Morgana decided to return what he had just made to her. She kissed him and started going down kissing and sucking his body; her breasts were making a soft contact with his skin. She was going faster than he had gone, as if she couldn't wait to arrive at his erection. When she was about to arrive, Uther stopped her by holding firmly her arms with his strong hands.

"That's fine, Morgana." He said very sweetly and she looked at him no understanding what he meant. Had she done something wrong? "You don't have to do this..."

"But I want to!" She smirked. "I've never..."

"I know." He whispered enchanted with all her recent discoveries. "But I want you to be comfortable, if you don't want to do something, we don't have to."

"Oh, Uther! I love when you are so gentle!" They kissed sweetly. "But I would like to try it... Maybe I don't know how to do it well, but..."

"Morgana." He interrupted her and cupped her cheeks with his hand. "You'll be great! Whatever you do, it'll be great!" He was still talking in a very gentle way. Then, the hand that was on her cheek start to go away, passing by her face. When one of his fingers passed by her lips, she sucked it before it was gone, making Uther moan. "I'm sure you'll be amazing!"

She smirked and went down. Her gaze caught Uther's eyes, which were full of expectation, and she could see it getting closed when her lips touched the tip of his erection, sucking it gently.

"Oh god! Morgana..." He was moaning.

"You're salty, Uther"

She licked his entire length, and Uther's head fell back. He was controlling himself to don't push Morgana's head. But he needed her mouth so much... No! It wouldn't be gentle...

Morgana smiled and put all his cock into her mouth, appreciating his groan. She passed her tongue around it and sucked desperately slow.

"Morgana..." His voice was so weak. "Faster... please!" And so she did.

She was sucking fast, sometimes taking it off her mouth and giving a soft sucking only at the tip. Then she put everything in her mouth again, alternating harder and softer sucks.

She gasped when she suddenly felt his hand on her arms, bringing her up quickly. In a second Uther was kissing her desperately. He laid her back on the bed, being over her, positioning himself at her entrance.

Always looking inside her eyes, he penetrated her, gently at the beginning, but increasing his rhythm as her moans became higher and her hips were following his movements.

"Uther... I... I want... faster..."

Hearing Morgana's voice so gasped was making Uther wants to let her breathing even harder. What he did, increasing his rhythm and kissing her very hard, his tongue dominating hers without any mercy.

They soon arrived at their climax together. Uther was very glad to feel Morgana's body squirming on his arms, and then getting soften; with her eyes closed in pleasure and breathing really hard.

Gwen was right. When we love someone we accept the good and bad points of this person. And Morgana was discovering that "bad" points only were bad depending of each situation... If the gentle Uther was welcome on their daily routine, rides and conversations, "evil" Uther was great on bed. So she realised she loves both of them, because the evil one and the good one were the same person: her Uther.

As their breath were normalized, Morgana sat on the bed.

"Where are you going, my dear?"

"Well, I... I think I should go back to my chambers... If Arthur or someone comes back to check if..."

"Stay." He took her hand interrupting her. His eyes were full of love. "I'll keep you safe, as I said to him. But please, stay with me."

She lay back again and cupped his cheek with the hand the king wasn't holding.

"Oh..." She smiled very passionately. "What a sweet! You want me to stay tonight..."

"No." Uther was serious. "I want you to stay forever by my side, Morgana. I love you!"

They kissed very softly, a kiss full of love and joy. And so they stood completely satisfied in each other's arms, fondling gently, until both of them fell asleep with a beautiful smile in their faces.

THE END!

MORGANA AND UTHER WILL RETURN!

Continuation: _Time of dreams come true_

Coming soon! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you very much for reading this story, I hope you've liked it.<strong>

**See you soon, guys! **


End file.
